Inside Of Me
by Blackdaeight
Summary: Choi Youngjae, seorang lelaki yg sedang menapaki masa transisi menuju fase dewasa. hanya demi perasaan cinta, ia mengencani banyak gadis. namun ditengah pencariannya, youngjae merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. gadis-gadis itu tak ada yang mampu membuatnya berdebar. "kau ingin mencobanya?" "mencoba apa?" "mencoba membuktikan orientasi seks-mu" Choi Youngjae - Im Jaebum. 2jae from GOT7
1. Chapter 1

**KallenPark Present**

Inside Of Me

GOT7 Fanfict [2Jae Couple]

Romance

Rated M [Sejauh ini masih aman]

 _ **Warning!**_

 **YAOI FANFICTION, BOYS LOVE**

 **YADONG, MESUM, ETC**

 **GA JELAS, TYPO SEJAUH MATA MEMANDANG**

 **OOC-PENISTAAN KARAKTER/G**

 **GA SUKA? BACK/EXIT/MENJAUH/APAPUN ITU**

 **GA TRIMA BASH**

 **BACA, DIMOHON REVIEW!**

 **BACA, GA REVIEW? JAMBAN SANA**

 **FAV/FOLLOW TANPA REVIEW? KE BIANGNYA JAMBAN SEKALIAN**

Aku ingatkan, follow/fav tanpa review itu songong-gak sopan

Di mohon pengertiannya

Tanpa banyang cingcong

 _Here we go!_

.

.

Kedua belah bibir itu terus beradu, bertautan dengan salah satunya bergerak liar guna mengundang pasangannya ikut menari bersama. Jemari lentiknya pun ikut berperan, menekan tengkuk lelaki-nya, mempersilahkan kekasihnya itu menjamahnya lebih. Si gadis terus bergerak, terbukti dengan usahanya bergerak liar ke kanan maupun kiri. Namun sekeras apapun ia berusaha toh rasanya percuma. Kekasihnya seakan tak menyambut gairah si gadis.

"Sudah, hentikan" Lelaki itu melepas tautan mereka, membawa dirinya menjauh dari si gadis.

"Y-Youngjae? Ada apa?" Ia bertanya menuntut penjelasan.

"Berakhir. Hentikan semua ini, kau tak berhasil membuat sesuatu dalam diriku berdebar"

"A-apa? Apa kau bilang? Kau gila!"

"Ya, Aku memang gila. Jadi.. sampai jumpa"

Setelahnya Youngjae-lelaki itu-melenggang pergi dari lorong sepi tempatnya sempat mengecap manisnya bibir Bae Suzy, mantan kekasihnya. Sedikit merapikan pakaiannya yang agak kusut akibat serangan gadis itu, Youngjae terus melangkah kedepan, mengabaikan teriakan dan makian tak terima dari arah perginya tadi. Disekanya kasar pinggir bibirnya, saat dirasa sesuatu yang lembab tertigal disana-saliva mantan kekasihnya. Cih, bahkan gadis secantik Suzy, yang digadang-gadangkan menjadi primadona dikampusnya pun nyatanya tak mampu membuat sesuatu itu muncul. Ya, dari sekian banyak lelaki berambut abu-abu itu mengencani gadis cantik, tak ada satupun gadis yang mampu membuatnya berdebar, debaran itu.. sesuatu yang orang sebut _'Cinta'_.

' _Bahkan Suzy pun tidak. apakah aku ini.. seorang gay?'_ Pikirannya terus bertanya disela perjalanannya menuju kelas.

"Dari pada bertanya, kenapa tidak kau buktikan sendiri, Choi Youngjae?"

Seperti seseorang itu bisa membaca isi kepalanya. Dan ucapannya membuat Youngjae diam, menoleh ke arah seorang lelaki yang bersandar di dinding dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Tatapan orang itu mengarah lurus padanya. Seakan menantangnya dengan sebaris kalimatnya barusan. Apa apaan ini?

"Jika aku perlu membuktikannya, aku akan memilih orang lain untuk itu" Tanpa menunggu balasan dari lelaki itu, Youngjae segera pergi. Membawa dirinya menghilang di lorong kampus, menyisakan lelaki tampan itu masih menatap kepergiannya hingga Youngjae benar-benar menghilang dari sorot matanya. Choi Youngjae, entah kenapa ia begitu tertarik terhadap si genius bermarga _Choi_ itu.

"Choi Youngjae, akan ku pastikan hanya aku yang akan mendapat kehormatan itu"

.

.

"Berakhir lagi?!"

Spontan Youngjae menjauhkan wajahnya saat seruan itu datang dari sepupunya. Sial, si manja Junghong ini, berteriak tepat di sebelah teliganya.

"Berisik, bisakah kau tak berteriak seperti itu? ingin membuatku tuli, hah?" Sang korban pembentakan hanya menjebik, bentuk protesnya pada lelaki bersurai abu-abu. Si menyebalkan yang ditakdirkan menjadi saudara sepupunya.

"Youngjae- _yaa_ , Kau ini. Ckck, Sukar di percaya. Kau-Ah sudahlah" Junghong memilih menyerah dengan ucapannya sendiri. Menasehati seorang Choi Youngjae sama saja menasehati sebuah patung di sebuah pameran seni. Percuma, tak ada gunanya bagi Junghong. Hah-Dia hanya bisa berdoa supaya Youngjae cepat menghilangkan kegemarannya mengencani gadis cantik.

"Semoga kau tak kena balasan dari langit" Ujarnya dramatis. Sontak membuat Youngjae tersendak, hampir saja menyemburkan separuh _Mocca latte_ yang baru saja diminumnya.

"Ya! Tega sekali kau"

Junghong hanya terkekeh. Seburuk-buruknya kelakuan Youngjae, tetap saja sisi kekanakannya tak pernah lenyap. Lihatlah tingkahnya, merengek karna _Mocca latte_ pesanannya hampir terbuang percuma, dan sedikit mengenai jaket _Baseball_ kesayangannya.

Youngjae mengibas kasar noda sisa minumannya disertai gerutuan terdengar dari bibirnya. Ia tak peduli meski Junghong terus terkekeh karna rengekannya. Menyebalkan, entah Suji, maupun sepupunya. Adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini?

 _ **Deg**_

Netranya menangkap seseorang menatap tajam tepat ke arahnya. Terlihat mengintimidasinya, membuatnya bergerak tak nyaman. Youngjae pun bangkit dari kursi, mengundang tatapan heran dari Junghong.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku pergi, noda ini merusak jaketku"

Si abu-abu meninggalkan Junghong cepat. menyisakan kerutan yang lumayan dalam di dahi Junhong.

"Anak aneh, sepertinya perempuan membuatnya gila"

.

.

Tetesan air terus mengucur dari keran yang Youngjae buka. Bagian jaket miliknya yang terkena tumpahan minuman kini bergenti dengan noda air. Ia menatap kaca besar di hadapannya. Terliat lebih baik dari beberapa saat lalu-saat dimana jaketnya ternodai oleh warna agak kecoklatan.

Tak merasa punya kepentingan lain, Youngjae melangkah ke pintu keluar toilet pria. Baru saja menyentuh _Handle_ pintu tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dari luar oleh seseorang. Ia mundur, dan matanya membulat sempurna saat mengetahui siapa orang yang memasuki toilet.

Orang ini..

"Hai, Youngjae" sapanya ramah. Lelaki itu berjalan santai melewati Youngjae yang terdiam. Tanpa menunggu balasan atas sapaan darinya, lelaki itu berhenti di depan sebuah _washtafle_ dan membasuh tangannya disana.

Bukannya pergi, Youngjae malah berbalik dan memperhatikan lelaki yang sekarang sedang mengeringkan tangannya di mesin _Blower._ Tanpa keraguan dia mendekat.

"Kau.. Im Jaebum, bukan?" tanya Youngjae saat ia sampai di depan lelaki itu. Pertanyaan youngjae menarik perhatiannya.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Apa.. apa kau, _gay_?"

Jaebum menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bukankah pertanyaan itu seharusnya kau tanya pada diri sendiri, _hm_?"

Tangannya mengepal, tapi ia tak bisa menampik ucapan senior nya ini. satu langkah mundur diambilnya, dan hatinya terus bertanya akan pertanyaan yang tadi sempat ia lontarkan.

"Kau ragu akan orientasi seks-mu, bukan? Kau berkencan dengan banyak gadis tapi tak satupun dari mereka mampu membuatmu berdebar"

' _Apa? Bagaimana bisa dia..'_

"Dan kau ingin tau kenapa aku bisa tau? Hm, pertanyaan mudah. Itu karna aku pun mengalaminya, manis.."

Sial, orang ini seperti seorang _Mind reader_. Dan parahnya lagi, apa? Manis? Orang ini menyebutnya manis, seperti sedang merayu seorang gadis.

Jaebum bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya, dengan tangan melipat di dada, persis seperti saat Youngjae bertemu dengan lelaki itu tadi. "Kau ingin mencobanya?"

"Mencoba apa?"

"Mencoba membuktikan orientasi seks-mu" Jaebum berdiri tegak dan pergi meninggalkan youngjae yang masih berfikir. Sebelum Jaebum benar-benar menghilang, lelaki itu sempat mengucap sebaris kalimat yang mampu menyentak si surai abu-abu.

' _Haruskah aku.. melakukannya?'_ batin Youngjae.

 **To Be Continue..**

OH MY! APA YANG TELAH KU BUAT? T.T

Ini niat awal mau bikin 'Two Side' chapter satu malah kepikiran 2Jae couple aaaaaaa X'D maklum lagi freak bgt sama couple ini duh imajinasi liarku jadi terisi sama mereka -_- sempet ngetik Markyeom sama Markson/Jackmark dan balik lagi ke pasangan main dan lead vocal nya got7 ini :'D *seketika galau*

Rated M biar aman aja ya wkwkketauan kan yadongnya *sigh*

Chapter1/prolog yang jadi hanya dalam waktu 1 jam pengetikan.

Ada yang berminat sama kelanjutannya? REVIEW YAA! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Blackrabbit8 Present

Inside of me

GOT7 fanfict [2Jae Couple]

Romance

Rated M [For Mature Content]

 _ **Warning!**_

 _ **YAOI FANFICT, BOYS LOVE AREA**_

 _ **YADONG, MESUM, ETC**_

 _ **GA JELAS, TYPO BERTEBARAN, OOC-PENISTAAN KARAKTER**_

 _ **GA SUKA BACK/EXIT/MENJAUH JUSEYOOO**_

 _ **GA TERIMA BASH**_

 _ **BACA? REVIEW!**_

 _ **BACA, GA REVIEW? JAMBAN JUSEYOO**_

 _ **FAV/FOLLOW TANPA REVIEW? KEBIANGNYA JAMBAN SAJA SANA ;)**_

Aku ingatkan, fav/follow tanpa review itu ga sopan! Songong!

Tanpa banyak ngemeng lagi/?

 _ **Inside of me Chapter 2**_

Here we go!

.

.

Youngjae menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Kedua tangannya terlipat di belakang tengkuk, sedang matanya menerawang ke langit-langit ruang keluarga kediaman Choi. Dahinya sesekali terlihat berkerut, seperti Youngjae disaat sedang belajar keras menjelang waktu ujian. Kepalanya kadang bergerak ke kiri maupun kanan, membuat surai ke abuan-nya menjadi tak karuan menutupi dahinya.

' _ **Temui aku jika kau ingin memastikan itu, manis. dan akan ku pastikan kau bergerak liar dibawah kendaliku'**_

"Yha! Brengsek!" Makinya saat sekelibatan kalimat dari lelaki bernama Jaebum itu muncul di kepalanya. Youngjae mengambil posisi duduk, dengan nafas terengah. Sial, hanya karna sebaris kalimat laknat dari senior tak dikenalnya itu, nyatanya mampu membuat perasaannya tak karuan. Ya, hanya karna ajakan yang seharusnya tak perlu Youngjae hiraukan, atau cemaskan. Tapi.. Karna dia bukan seorang gay, harusnya Youngjae menganggap ucapan Jaebum hanya sebuah angin lalu.

"Omong kosong! aku tak perlu menggubris si gila itu. Aku normal, dan aku mengencani banyak gadis. Ya, benar, memang seperti itu, dan akan terus begitu" Ucapnya meyakinkan diri.

Benar kan? Tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Youngjae bukan gay, dia hanya er-bisa di bilang mungkin ini akibat dari berakhirnya hubungan nya dengan Suzy siang tadi. atau.. balasan dari langit seperti yang junghong katakan tadi? hm, entahlah.

Hah-diambilnya nafas dalam sekali lagi, dan mulai merebahkan lagi dirinya di atas sofa. Sebelah tanganya bergerak ke atas wajahnya, membuat sebelah matanya tertutup diikuti sebelah lainnya. Tiba-tiba kantuk menyerang, dan sepertinya mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuh dan pikirannya merupakan ide yang bagus.

Youngjae dalam perjalanan menuju alam bawah sadarnya, sampai pemikirannya sendiri mengacaukan semua yang telah di rajutnya.

' _Bergerak liar dibawah kendalinya? Apa.. itu menyenangkan? Dibawah kendalinya.. seorang Im Jaebum'_

Tunggu dulu, dibawah kendalinya? Itu berarti..

"YAISH! OTAK BODOH! APA YANG SUDAH KU PIKIRKAN, HAH?!"

.

.

"Yha, ayolah! Bantu aku. Kau ini kejam sekali"

Jaebum sesekali memperhatikan lelaki yang sibuk dengan sambungan teleponnya. Entah dengan siapa Junghong bicara, Jaebum tak peduli-sungguh. Tapi jika pembicaraan yang sudah berlangsung hampir 10 menit lamanya itu tak juga membuat Junghong cepat menyelesaikan tanggung jawabnya, maka Jaebum pastikan Junghong tak akan melihat namanya sendiri di daftar tim utama-di keluarkan.

"Ya, Choi Youngjae!"

Seruan spontan Junghong membuat seluruh mata di ruangan itu tertuju padanya. Menyadari apa yang di perbuatnya, segera ia memberi gesture memohon maaf dan mencoba kembali bernegosiasi dengan sepupunya yang super menyebalkan di ujung sambungan.

"Ya, Youngjae-yaa, haish-sepupu macam apa kau ini?" Kali ini suaranya terdengar sangat pelan dengan nada protes yang begitu kentara. Merasa pembicaraannya begitu mengganggu-karna suaranya yang tak bisa di kontrol, Junghong memilih menarik dirinya dari keramaian.

Sepeninggalnya Junghong, Jaebum masih saja menatap ke arah hilangnya anak itu. pikirannya menerawang jauh. Youngjae? Apa Youngjae yang Junghong sebut tadi.. Youngjae si abu-abu? Mengingat Youngjae memiliki marga 'Choi' yang juga merupakan marga dari Junghong sendiri.

"Jadi.. mereka masih satu kerabat rupanya" Gumam Jaebum.

Ditengah lamunannya. Sosok Junghong kembali muncul dari balik pintu. meski hanya kepalanya saja yang mencuat ke dalam namun itu mampu mengagetkan beberapa orang di dalam ruangan, termasuk Jaebum sendiri.

"Jaebum sunbae-nim! Maaf aku harus pergi sebentar. Sepupuku Youngjae akan datang kira-kira 15 menit lagi membawakan barang pesananmu. Maaf tapi.. dosen Kim sedang menungguku diruangannya. Maafkan aku sunbae, aku pergi dulu" Dan Junghong pun benar-benar lenyap.

Jaebum tak pernah mempercayai sebuah kebetulan dalam hidupnya. Ia yakin setiap pertemuannya dengan beberapa orang memang sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan. Namun, bertemu dengan seseorang yang mampu mengusik hatinya secara beruntun di waktu yang menurutnya tepat dan berdekatan pula. Apakah itu artinya takdir yang bagus telah digariskan untuknya?

Sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri membuat Jaebum tak menyadari bahwa ruangan ini sudah hampir kosong. Hanya tinggal dirinya dan..

"Hey Jaebum! Aku sudah selesai, bisa aku pergi sekarang?" Ucap Mark yang sibuk memakai ranselnya.

"Tentu"

"Apa kau akan pergi juga?" Mark berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Menunggu jawaban Jaebum atas pertanyaannya tadi.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar lagi, aku sedang menunggu seseorang.." Jaebum melihat Mark mengacungkan satu ibu jarinya. Setelah anggukan mengerti Jaebum berikan, Mark mulai membuka pintu di depannya dan benar-benar meninggalkan Jaebum sendirian.

Arlojinya mulai menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Pertanda Jaebum melewatkan kerja _part time_ nya sore ini. Ah sudahlah, toh hanya sekali ini ia membolos, pikir Jaebum. Lagi pula kesempatan langka seperti ini tentu tak akan datang dua kali. Menunggu _roll film_ pesanannya diantar oleh si manis yang sejak lama menarik perhatiannya terdengar seperti kesempatan 1 kali dalam 100 tahun masa hidupnya. Berlebihan? Oh tentu tidak jika kau tengah berhadapan dengan pemikiran tak rasional seorang pria jika jatuh cinta. Kasmaran bisa membuat siapapun menjadi konyol, bukan?

Lagi pula ada alasan lain selain menunggu pesanan yang dibawakan Youngjae. Yap! Jaebum menduga Youngjae sudah memikirkan penawarannya tadi siang. Jaebum akui penawarannya tadi siang er-tak senonoh untuk kesan pertama bertemu seseorang. Salahkan Youngjae sendiri yang selalu berhasil membuat Jaebum bergetar di dalam dirinya. Oh hanya karna memikirkan ucapannya sendiri tadi siang nyatanya mampu membuatnya gemetar. Gila! Jaebum tak percaya dirinya bisa segila itu.

Jaebum menepuk pelan kedua pipinya. Berusaha menjernihkan otaknya dari ucapan memalukan yang pernah terlontar dari bibirnya. "Tenang, Jaebum. Kau hanya mencoba membantunya! Dan mengajaknya bercinta tak serta merta membuatmu terlihat seperti seorang penjahat seks. Oh astaga!" Ucapnya menenangkan diri.

Terlalu banyak bicara membuat Jaebum haus. Youngjae juga belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehadirannya. Ugh, lebih baik Jaebum mampir ke _mini market_ untuk membeli beberapa kaleng soda untuknya-dan Youngjae tentunya.

Baru saja Jaebum meraih dompet miliknya dari ransel, sampai pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan _'dance practice room'_ itu terbuka dan suara teriakan seseorang terdengar mengagetkannya.

"YHA! JUNGHONG SIALAN!"

.

.

Youngjae tak percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Seingatnya, ia tengah tertidur di sofa sampai dering telpon dari seseorang yang mengaku sebagai sepupunya memintanya datang ke kampus, detik itu juga. Oh astaga, suara sialan tadi terdengar seperti si manja Junghong, dengan nada bentakan dan perintah yang ditujukan padanya. Youngjae berdecak sebal. Cih, apakah itu sikap yang baik untuk meminta pertolongan pada orang lain?

Taxi yang di tumpanginya pun berhenti. Tepat di gerbang Universitas yang sangat-sangat Youngjae kenali dari luarnya. Oh tentu saja, hampir kesehariannya di usia muda ia habiskan di tempat ini. Belajar, mengencani banyak gadis-oh maaf, abaikan kalimat terakhir.

Setelah memberi beberapa lembar uang, Youngjae melenggang santai memasuki gerbang besar. Meski hari hampir benar-benar gelap, toh tetap saja masih banyak yang berkeliaran disekitar kampusnya. Menenteng sebuah _papper bag_ berwarna coklat, Youngjae menelusuri koridor utama guna menuju ruangan tempat biasa Junghong menghabiskan sorenya.

 _Dance practice room_

Disinilah Youngjae berada. Tepat di depan pintu besar bertuliskan _'dance practice room'_. Dihelanya nafas dalam, hah-menyusahkan. Youngjae melirik lagi _papperbag_ di jinjingannya. _Roll film_? Untuk kelas menari? Apa Junghong bercanda? Untuk apa kelas menari membutuhkan sebuah _roll film_ baru?

"Mungkin saja mereka menggunakan ini untuk film dokumenter. Dan yang pasti bukan Junghong yang akan jadi pemeran utamanya" Youngjae menertawai ucapannya sendiri. ia memutar pelan _handle_ pintu di depannya.

"YHA! JUNGHONG SIALAN!"

Tanpa basa basi atau sekedar permisi sebagai tanda sopan, Youngjae memasuki ruangan. Terhentak ia melihat seseorang di penglihatannya. Im Jaebum? Untuk apa dia ada di tempat ini?

"K-kau?"

Yang ditemukan pun tak kalah terkejutnya. Jaebum mencoba bersikap acuh dengan keterkejutannya. Berdiri dengan pose andalannya-melipat kedua tangan didada, dan mendekat perlahan. Merasa tak nyaman dengan situasi mereka berdua, Youngjae mengambil langkah kebelakang.

"Oh, hai manis. Apa kau kesini memang untuk bertemu denganku?" Jaebum berpura-pura tak tau tujuan kedatangan si manis.

"Apa? Cih, untuk apa aku bertemu denganmu?" Ia berhenti tepat di depan pintu yang kembali menutup. Bersiap untuk tindakan pencegahan jika orang didepannya ini berani melakukan hal yang tak Youngjae inginkan.

Jaebum terkekeh melihat sikap awas si abu-abu. "Untuk apa? Ku kira kau menerima tawaranku siang tadi"

Youngjae merasa tersudut. Sial! Kenapa ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang ini? dan lagi, untuk penawaran memalukan itu jujur youngjae belum bisa memutuskannya. Apa Youngjae harus kembali menjadi dirinya dan mengencani gadis dengan kehidupan normal sebagaimana mestinya.

Atau.. mencari sisi lain kedalam dirinya sendiri? sisi tak normal yang mungkin saja bisa menunjukkan siapa dirinya.

Sebuah dilema ditengah kesempitan.

Menyaksikan Youngjae diam berperang dengan pemikirannya sendiri membuat Jaebum agak merasa bersalah. Mungkin Youngjae butuh waktu untuk penawarannya. Mengingat penawaran darinya mungkin saja-atau memang, bisa merubah hidup si manis ini kedepannya. Jaebum hanya bisa memberi sedikit solusi dari kegalauan Youngjae. Jaebum akui ia sudah gerah melihat cara berkencan Youngjae yang menyedihkan itu. Berkencan-berciuman-putus. Dari pada membuang waktu dengan ketidak pastian, lebih baik Youngjae benar-benar membuka hatinya untuk cinta yang sebenarnya. Cinta dari seorang Im Jaebum, pria asing yang menjadi bayangnya dalam diam.

"Letakkan saja _papper bag_ itu di dekat pintu dan pulang. Hari sudah malam dan sepertinya Junghong tak akan kembali lagi kesini. Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu" Jaebum mendekati Youngjae yang masih tertunduk di depan pintu. Tangannya baru saja hendak meraih _handle_ pintu sampai pergerakan cepat Youngjae padanya seperti mampu menghentikan eksistensi waktu. Dunia Jaebum terasa berhenti di tempat.

Bibir itu..

Terasa manis di bibirnya.

Bibir keduanya bertabrakan dengan lembut. Diam pada awalnya namun mulai berani bergerak, melumat pasangannya. Jaebum tak tau siapa yang memulai. Otaknya terasa terhalang kabut. Nafasnya berderu saling bersautan dengan lumatan yang mereka lakukan.

Keduanya terus melumat, menghisap dengan gigitan kecil yang tak terasa menyakitkan. Semakin berani dengan lidah yang merasa dominan menerobos masuk menginvasi setiap bagian yang disentuhnya.

Terbawa suasana Jaebum semakin menyudutkan Youngjae dengan buaiannya. Terhimpit antara pintu dan tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya membuat nafas Youngjae semakin menipis. Ditambah cumbuan yang Jaebum lakukan-Youngjae mengeratkan peganannya pada bahu Jaebum.

Satu, dua detik, Youngjae bepaling hingga ciuman keduanya otomatis berhenti detik itu juga. Terlihat jelas si manis terengah dihiasi semburat samar di kedua pipinya. Oh seberapa besar usaha Youngjae menutupinya toh jarak antara wajah keduanya sangat dekat. Jaebum merasa jantungnya berdesir, begitu tau Youngjae tersipu karna ulahnya.

"Youngjae.." suara berat Jaebum terdengar, hingga atensi si manis tertuju padanya. Kedua pasang netra itu bertemu. Sempat terpejam namun indra penglihatan si manis kembali terbuka. Tersirat jelas dan tanpa keraguan Youngjae menatap Jaebum. Diiringi keheningan dan debaran entah milik siapa menggema di telinga keduanya.

"Youngjae.." ucapnya lagi. Agak khawatir mengingat Youngjae tak mengeluarkan suara sejak ciuman singkat mereka berakhir. Pegangan erat pada bahunya kini melonggar, dan tangan itu hilang dari tubuhnya.

"Kau melakukannya.." Lirih Youngjae.

"Melakukan apa?"

Youngjae menarik diri dengan tatapan masih berpusat ke depan matanya.

"Kau melakukannya, _sunbae_. Kau berhasil membuatku berdebar"

.

(to be continue)

.

My note:

Hallooo!

Blm ada adegan mesumnya ya disini, baru sekedar er-kisseu/? Kkk aku sebut youngjae si abu-abu karna disini, warna rambutnya lagi yang itu ya/?

Abu-abu gelap ada gradasi coklat+hitam gitu, aku pernah liat dan itu maannniiiissssss bbggttttt! Aawww my cutie pie youngjae-yaa~ kalau ga salah itu pas jamannya fanmeeting got7 di malay atau di singapore ya? Lupa -_-

Cie ada yang berhasil bikin my cutie pie berdebar XP kira-kira bakalan diterima ga ya 'tawaran' si leader jaebum? _**REVIEW**_ XD

Oh iya, sekali lagi thanks ya yang udah review di chapt sebelumnya, ada yang belum aku bales lewat pm? Buat yg review ga pake akun, aku balesin review kalian mulai chapter depan, oke?

Ahgase, _ **Review**_ lagi ya? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Blackdaeight Present

(ganti uname again/?)

Inside of me

GOT7 fanfict [2Jae couple]

Romance, acakadut

Rated M [For Mature Content]

WARNING !

YAOI FANFICT, BOYS LOVE AREA

YADONG, MESUM, ETC.

GA JELAS, TYPO EVERYWHERE, OOC-PENISTAAN karakter

GA SUKA SILAHKAN BACK/EXIT/MENJAUH JUSEYOOOOOOO

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, baru bangkit dari kubur/?

Inside of me Chapter 3

Here we go!

.

.

"Kau melakukannya.." Lirih Youngjae.

"Melakukan apa?"

Youngjae menarik diri dengan tatapan masih berpusat ke depan matanya.

"Kau melakukannya, _sunbae_. Kau berhasil membuatku berdebar"

Suasana menjadi begitu aneh, ditambah pegakuan Youngjae yang begitu polos-ah, tidak, pernyataan yang bodoh! Sangat bodoh. Youngjae merutuk dirinya dalam. Bagaimana bisa Youngjae mengakui-dengan polosnya, apa yang telah Jaebum lakukan padanya? Sontak ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya sendiri. Ya, bibirnya, bibir yang baru saja merasakan betapa manis dan menggairahkannya bibir milik senior Jaebum. Mengingatkan Youngjae akan ciuman tak normal pertamanya. Seketika ia terdiam. Mengenang detik demi detik saat dirinya-tanpa malu, menabrak lembut bibir lelaki di hadapannya. Dimulai dari lumatan lembut hingga hisapan serta _ **-'HAISH! HENTIKAN CHOI YOUNGJAE!'**_ sekuat tenaga Youngjae menghilangkan ingatan akan kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

Melihat Youngjae diam setelah pengakuannya barusan, serta tingkah anehnya seperti ingin melupakan sesuatu itu membuat Jaebum bingung. Keningnya berkerut dalam. Dihaihnya kedua bahu Youngjae sambil di guncang perlahan. "Youngjae, kau baik-baik saja?"

Youngjae menolak kedua tangan dibahunya itu pelan. Di tatapnya lagi wajah Jaebum-untuk keseratus kalinya, sambil mendorong pelan tubuh tegap di hadapannya. Tidak, cukup untuk hari ini. Youngjae merasa telah hilang kewarasannya. Desahan pelan pun terlontar. Gila, bagaimana bisa si jenius Choi Youngjae kehilangan kenormalannya dalam seksualitas hanya karna mencium seorang _sunbae_? Oh Youngjae butuh sebuah kasur empuk untuk segera bangkit dari mimpi yang luar biasa ini.

"Aku harus pergi" Youngjae membungkuk dalam, sebagai pertanda perpisahan mereka. Secepat kedipan mata si rambut abu-abu itu menghilang dibalik pintu yang sempat menghimpitnya ditengah cumbuan Jaebum. Meninggalkan sang _sunbae_ terdiam tanpa kata, dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

.

.

 _Dance practice_ _room_ menjadi semakin hening sepeninggal lelaki abu-abu itu. Waktu semakin berlalu namun Jaebum masih setia mematung di depan pintu yang menutup. Kaget? Jaebum akui itu. Senang? Oh bagaimana bisa Jaebum tidak senang jika keberuntungan semakin berturut-turut datang padanya? Bertemu Youngjae, bahkan mendapat ciuman manis sebagai penutup harinya. _How a perfect day!_

"Hwaa.." Serunya spontan setelah sadar dari lamunan. Di sekanya pelan keringat yang tiba-tiba memenuhi pelipisnya. Dan seakan telah kembali dari dunia khayalan, Jaebum meraih barang-barang miliknya dan segera meninggalkan ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu pergulatan manisnya dengan Youngjae.

Ya, Choi Youngjae..

Lelaki manis yang telah menjerat jiwanya hingga tenggelam dalam ketidakwarasan.

Oh, cinta pasti gila, sebuah kegilaan!

Perjalanan Jaebum menelusuri lorong sepi di kampusnya terusik dengan suara dering ponselnya yang memekakan telinga. Tangannya yang terbebas tak memegang ranselnya pun meraih ponsel yang terus bergetar didalam saku celananya.

 **NAYEON IS CALLING**

"Nayeon?" Dahi jaebum berkerut samar.

 _ **-ppiipp-**_

"Ada apa?" Langkahnya terhenti karna dirasa obrolan dari perempuan diujung sambungan begitu serius. Wajah Jaebum berubah datar, tak lagi dihiasi senyum seperti yang tadi Jaebum tunjukkan.

"Aku belum bertemu dengannya. Aku akan menelponmu jika bertemu dengannya nanti"

 _ **-ppiipp-**_

Sambungan pun terputus begitu saja. Yang benar saja. Bagaimana bisa Nayeon yang tak pernah menghubunginya tiba-tiba melakukan panggilan dan merusak malam bahagianya dalam sekejap! "Tidak, tidak mungkin lelaki itu menemukanku. Lebih baik aku segera pergi dari sini" Kaki-kakinya semakin cepat berjalan ke arah kendaraan pribadinya. Menemukan kendaraan yang menjadi satu-satunya yang terparkir di lapangan parkir, Jaebum pun segera menaikinya dan menyalakan mesin. Kendaraan berwarna merah kesayangannya itu segera membawanya melesat dari tempat, saat itu juga.

.

.

Gemerlap lampu menerangi hampir setiap sudut jalan sekitaran Gangnam. Jalan yang dipadati dengan deretan toko berkelas serta _club_ malam ternama itu masih saja dipadati banyak orang. Keramaian membanjiri sepanjang trotoar disana. Seakan tak pernah mati, jalan Gangnam seakan menjadi tempat yang pas untuk warga Seoul menghabiskan malam.

Begitu pula dengan Youngjae. Bungsu di keluarga Choi itu kedapatan tengah menelusuri sebuah blok di daerah Gangnam. Youngjae masih mengenakan pakaian yang digunakannya sejak seharian tadi. Merasa kegilaan masih menyelimutinya, Youngjae memilih berjalan-jalan sebentar ketimbang pulang ke kediaman keluarga Choi. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut, karna terlalu memaksakan pemikiran rasionalnya beradu dengan apa yang ia rasakan benar dari lubuk hatinya.

"Akh! Sial! Semakin lama memikirkannya, semakin kepalaku terasa sakit. Lebih baik aku tak memikirkannya lagi" Youngjae pergi ke pinggir trotoar, dan memberhentikan _taxi_ yang mengarah padanya. Tampa ragu Youngjae membuka pintu penumpang dan menyebutkan sebuah alamat tempat tujuannya biasa menghilangkan beban. Menunggu pengemudi mengantarkannya ke tempat yang dia maksud, Youngjae menyandarkan punggunya pada jok empuk dibelakangnya. Matanya menutup rapat, seketika bayangan akan kejadian tak terduga tadi bersama Jaebum pun memenuhi nya. Tanpa sadar, Youngjae meraih bibirnya sendiri, menyekanya lembut seakan jari-jarinya itu adalah bibir Jaebum. Oh, ia menginginkan bibir yang terasa lembut itu lagi.

"Jaebum.." lirihnya setelah mendesah kasar.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, bodoh!"

.

.

Larutnya malam tak lantas membuat salah satu _club_ malam ternama di korea selatan itu menjadi sepi. Sorak serta siuh semakin semarak, lampu-lampu latar semakin gemerlap, orang-orang di lantai dansa semakin liar menggerakkan tubuhnya seirama musik yang dimainkan DJ malam hari itu. Namun suasana seperti tak mampu membuat Youngjae larut dalam hura-hara yang ada. Terduduk dengan kepala menunduk hingga wajahnya kini tertutup surai keabuannya. Beberapa botol _wine_ yang terlihat mahal kedapatan kosong begitu saja. Hanya tersisa gelas kosong serta lelehan es batu yang mencair. Buruk, beginilah cara Youngjae menghilangkan kegilaannya. Melenyapkan pikirannya dan beganti dengan ketidaksadaran atas akal sehatnya.

Ditengah racauannya, seseorang tiba dan mengambil tempat disisi lain tempat duduknya. Lelaki berparas tampan itu sedikit menyita perhatian Youngjae. Kedua matanya menyipit guna memperjelas penglihatannya akan sosok asing itu. Tampan, tapi terasa asing baginya. Wajahnya seperti bukan berasal dari Seoul.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Suara beratnya terdengar mengagetkan. Youngjae mengangguk seadanya sembari bertumpu dagu.

"sepertinya kau mabuk berat"

Youngjae mulai mengumpulkan kedasarannya. "Bukan urusan-hik! Urusanmu.." alasnya sambil sesekali cegukan terdengar. Yang dibalas hanya tertawa renyah.

"Aku hanya.. aku tak bermaksud begitu. Hanya mencari teman berbincang" Lelaki itu menenggak segelas bir setelah sebelumnya ia tuang melalui botol. Dan kembali terfokus pada Youngjae.

Lelaki itu mendekat kearah meja yang menjadi pembatas antara dirinya dan si abu-abu. Semakin penasaran akan sosok Youngjae, lelaki itu mencoba menarik perhatiannya. "Sepertinya sesuatu terjadi. Mau berbagi denganku?"

Youngjae tersenyum dan mengambil langkah mendekati si tampan. "Apa.. kau seorang _gay_?"

Terkejut dengan pertanyaan Youngjae, alih-alih marah lelaki itu malah kembali tertawa. Si manis ini lucu juga, pikirnya. Membuatnya semakin penasaran dan tertarik untuk mencoba menggodanya. "Apa yang membuatmu berani bertanya seperti itu, _hm_? Apa kau seorang _gay?_ "

Tak puas dengan jawaban yang diterimanya, Youngjae bangkit dan semakin mendekati wajah si tampan. "Itu bukan jawaban dari pertanyaanku" Tanpa sadar Youngjae mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuatnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan dimata si tampan.

"Ada kalanya jawaban dari sebuah pertanyaan adalah.. pembuktian dengan tindakan" Jawabnya sembari menyentuh lembut pipi Youngjae. Jemarinya menyusuri sekitaran wajah Youngjae. Menyingkirkan rambut yang hampir menutupi metra si manis. Si tampan nampak terpana meski sesaat.

"Lupakan, kau tak perlu menjawabnya. Lagi pula aku tak mengenalmu" Youngjae mengambil langkah menjauh dari wajah lelaki itu namun dengan gerak cepat, sebelah tangan lelaki itu menangkap dagunya. Menahannya agar sang empunya tak bisa bergerak. Tanpa menunggu sepatah keluar dari bibir Youngjae, lelaki itu mencuri cepat tepat dibibir Youngjae. Lelaki itu menciumnya, mulai dengan melumat lembut bibir Youngjae yang masih menutup. Tak menyerah, lelaki itu menggunakan lidahnya untuk menyapu lembut bibir yang terasa manis bercampur _wine_ itu. Menekannya hingga dirasa Youngjae menyerah dan mengizinkan orang asing itu menjamah bibirnya. Larut dalam permainan, Youngjae berani membalasnya, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya yang mulai memanas. Si tampan semakin agresif nan lihai. Kedua kepala mereka mulai bergeliat mencari posisi teryaman untuk keduanya saling melumat serta menyesap sensual bibir pasangannya. Oh gila, ini lebih menyenangkan dari ciuman abnormal pertamanya bersama Jaebum! Pikiran Youngjae semakin kalut ditambah permainan lelaki asing pada bibirnya semakin membuatnya hilang kendali. Youngjae semakin tersesat dibuatnya.

"Ngghh-" Erangan mulai terdengar, pertanda liarnya cumbuan mereka. Saliva mulai merembes dari celah bibirnya menuruni leher jenjang Youngjae yang entah dari siapa berasal. Si tampan benar menahlukan Youngjae dengan permainannya.

Cumbuan keduanya masih berlanjut, mereka mengabaikan keadaan disekitar dan semakin larut dengan kesibukan keduanya. Si tampan yang memegang kendali, serta si manis-Youngjae, yang semakin menggoda dibawah kendali birahi. Hingga tidak ada satupun yang tau, kapan kegiatan tidak senonoh mereka di tengah keramaian itu akan berakhir.

The End...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Boong deng XD

TO BE CONTINUE !

My note :

Haaallllooooo dunia/? Akhirnya aku kembali. Setelah sekian lama, ga tau mau naro muka dimana :'

Pertama-tama, aku memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, sebesar rasa cintaku pada my berondong-Choi Youngjae :' karna aku baru bisa, baru memposting kelanjutan epep gajelas ini setelah hampir setahunan lamanya. Aku bener-bener meminta maaf yang setulus dan sedalm-dalamnya.

Readers-nim, selama aku tak mengupdate beberapa judul ceritaku, itu karna ada beberapa hal yang terjadi -_- perkuliahan, pindahan rumah sampe 2x, leppy rusak sampe sempet mau berhenti nulis fanfiction, semua itu terjadi padaku. Meski pada akhirnya aku memutuskan memulai lagi melanjutkan apa yang sempat kumulai. Rasa bersalahku semakin besar, saat review dari kalian selalu masuk ke emailku. Dan lagi beberapa hari lalu, seseorang dari ffn nongol/? Di line ku dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memposting chapter ini secepat yang ku bisa. Aku harap kalian memaklumkan cara menulisku yang menjadi buruk ini, aku butuh waktu untuk memulai semuanya lagi, aku akan berusaha melanjutkan judul judulku sampai mereka tuntas, meskipun perkuliahan dikampusku sudah mau dimulai kembali -_- dan tentu saja, aku akan memperbaiki lagi cara menulisku yang buruk ini.

Sebenarnya aku ingin memposting Inside of me bersamaan dengan Two side, karna aku selalu membuat meeka secara bersamaan. Dan ada sebuah judul baru-oneshot, yang juga sedang dalam tahap penyelesaian. Cuma karna aku kepalang janji akan memposting 2jae lebih dahulu, maka inilah dia tadaaa! Chapter Two side selanjutnya dan satu judul baru itu akan menyusul secepatnya.

Oh iya, ada yang mau mengobrol atau sekedar berteman denganku di Line? Add aja id ku jaeyaayi_ ga usah malu ga usah sungkan, aku absurb kok orangnya kalo dah ngobrol XD

Dan review, aku membaca semua review dari kalian, lagi-lagi belum bisa kubalas satu persatu melalui pm atau disini. Aku Cuma bisa bilang, kaammmsshhaaaammmnniiddaaaa, gooommaaawwoooyyooo, aarriigggaatttooouuuu, thannkkyyyooouuuuuu!

Oh iya, untuk si tampan yang dah berani cium cium myberondong, ada yang bisa menebak, siapa dia? XD

Ahgase, Review lagi yaaaaaaaaa


End file.
